


Second Chance

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: DannyMay 2020 [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: DannyMay (Danny Phantom), DannyMay 2020, Gen, Identity Reveal, Valerie finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: A prequel to stuck. Valerie gives Danny a second chance as they team up to save Dash and Wes.
Series: DannyMay 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760131
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Second Chance

Valerie stared open mouthed at the spot where Wes and Dash had just been. She'd been working past the gym on her way out of the school when she'd seen a portal to the Ghost Zone open up on top of them. No way could she just leave them out there.

Firm on this belief she ran out of the school and hid behind a dumpster. Her suit spread across her skin and she flew off. A blip appeared on her display and she followed it, knowing what it would be.

As expected, floating in the air behind Amity Park's mall was Phantom. He held out a Fenton Thermos as if he had just caught something with it. What was unexpected was how he sunk down into the mall and disappeared. Valerie hadn't seen him do that before.

She landed behind a kiosk outside the mall, checked to make sure she wasn't being watched and retracted her suit. A few days ago she had worked out that she could form her visor into sunglasses to keep her display without having her helmet on. So with sunglasses in place, she followed the signal still bleeping on her glasses.

-

"Danny heads up," Sam said as Valerie walked up to the trio sat in the food court.

Danny turned around to face her and Valerie felt her heart enter her throat. "Danny?" She asked, her voice as quiet as a mouse.

At first, Danny didn't say anything. His eyes flicked around her face, pausing on the red and black design on her sunglasses. He sighed. "You know now."

Valerie flinched.

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked, she was glaring at Valerie.

"You seem pretty sure yourself," Valerie snapped as her glasses disassembled themselves and sank back into her skin. At first that had felt bizarre, but she was used to it now.

"Sam she knows," Tucker said. "Look." And Valerie looked down and saw she'd been pointing a gun at Danny since she had walked up.

Danny had been staring at it almost as long. She lowered the gun. "We are going to talk," she told him, as the gun melted the same way the glasses had. "Buy I need your help."

Danny blinked. "What? Like with homew-"

"Dash and Wes are stranded in the ghost zone."

"Oh that kind of help," Danny said. "How fast can you fly with a passenger?" 

-

After they had rescued Dash and Wes, Valerie looked at Danny in his ghost form. "Wes was right."

Danny turned towards her, his body twisting in the air. "About?"

"You look exactly the same."

Danny laughed. "Being an impossible entity is a pretty great way to keep a secret identity."

That, that exact sentence, was when Valerie decided to give him a second chance. But first, she punched him. "Explain the dog Fenton!"


End file.
